ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Night Wing Season Three
Night Wing Season Three focuses on Dick Grayson and all the other clean cops being reinstated with Night Wing now being hailed as a hero by the people of Bludhaven. Dick then contemplates whether he can be both a police detective and a vigilante. This serves as a sequel to Gotham. Created by Bruno Heller. 2020-2021 Main Cast * Zac Efron as Dick Grayson/Night Wing * Jamie Fox as Lucius Fox Jr./Mr. Terrific * Geioff Pierson as Edward Grogran/Torque * Erik King as David King/Guardian * Tristan Wilds as Donald Fairchild/Vigilante * Phoebe Tonkin as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress * Garett Hedlund as Jim Corrigan/Spectre Recurring Cast * Jenna DeWan Tatum as FBI Special Agent Julia Pennyworth * Lonnie Chavis as Marcus Pennyworth * Blair Underwood as Steven Mandragora * Shemar Moore as Richard Dragon * Blake Lively as Myra Fermin * Tyler Ritter as Dave Bullock *Aarti Mann as Dr. Sandra Pavaar Special Guest Stars * Molly Quinn as Barbara Gordon/Bat Girl * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Alexander Siddig as Ra's Al Ghul Episodes # "Legacy"-Five months after the defeat of Junior Musto, Dick is distracted from his duties as a police detective due to continuing as Night Wing. He is encouraged by Lucius For Jr. and Barbara Gordon to build a new team by recruiting amateur vigilantes now operating in Bludhaven, like Donal Fairchild. Elsewhere, a new criminal crew appears led by a man named Richard Dragon, a man from Alberta, Canada, who beats a corrupt police detective to death. At a press conference, the newly appointed Commissioner Grogan is pleased to call off the manhunt on Night Wing under orders from the newly appointed Mayor Fermin, due to wanting to have the BPD focus their attention on other criminals. However, Dragon arrives with his thugs and kidnaps Grogan as well as Fermin in a bid to draw out and kill Night Wing. King is among those who are kidnapped and Dick rescues him. However, Dick orders King to leave after seeing that he is willing to kill. Night Wing enlists help from several FBI agents led by Julia to rescue the hostages, however, Dragon escapes not before revealing to Dick he was part of the League of Assassins beforehand. Dick still refuses to form his own team despite insistence from Lucius Jr. Elsewhere, a prostitute is having relations with a pastor only for the two of them to be killed by Jack the Ripper, a masked serial killer who refers to them as sinners. In flashbacks, Richard Dragon was a part of the League of Assassins until Barbara Kean took over. Wanting to make a path of his own, Dragon betrays the male members opposing Barbara and takes some of the Lazarus Pit waters to maintain his youthful form. # "Cut Off"-Richard Dragon visits the Quadrant, a national chain of organized crime in the country that was dismissed as a myth by law enforcement agencies, in an attempt to gain membership. The Quadrant members (Steven Mandragora, Gambol, and Warren White) refuse feeling that Dragon is unworthy unless he proves otherwise. After punching a mirror which gets his hand covered in blood, Dragon gets the idea of kidnapping a young boy who comes from a family of immigrants in order to lure Night Wing into a trap. Night Wing learns of the kidnapping and tries to rescue the boy, however, he gets badly injured by Jackson Chappell, who is using the Venom formula that Bane has. Night Wing gets injured only for a young Hindu medical doctor named Sandra Pavaar to discover Night Wing and take him to her apartment, where she tends to his wounds. Night Wing discovers that a mobster named Chuckie Sol is searching the building under orders from Dragon giving Sandra enough time to hide Night Wing and convince Sol that she knows nothing. However, Night Wing overpowers Sol and takes him to the roof after realizing that Sol doesn't believe her. Dick and Sandra torture him into revealing the boy's location before Dick pushes him off the roof and into the same dumpster. Sol barely survives. Dick enters the building where they are keeping the boy, defeats the guards, and rescues him just before the police arrive. King becomes smitten with forensic psychiatrist Marina Kovar and Jack the Ripper visits an Amish farmer to convince him to kill a non-Amish Bludhaven University student who is dating his daughter and wants to take her out of the community. # "The Devil's Playground"-Dick and Bullock are assigned to operate in the Bludhaven University district. For their first case, they have to investigate the death of a university student named Newton Flitwick, who was found tied up like a scarecrow, seeping with blood. Dick and Bullock then catch the killer who turns out to be Nathan Hawke, who was manipulated by Jack the Ripper into killing Filtwick for having a relationship with his daughter. Elsewhere, Lucius Jr. recruits wannabee vigilantes such as Donald Fairchild and Helena Bertinelli. However, Lucius Jr. finds himself in a conflict with Fairchild wanting to rush into fights and Helena having a lack of experience out on the streets. To ensure that the police were not offending the Amish, Marina tells Commissioner Grogan and Mayor Fermin that she would tend for Isaac Hawke during the investigation. Marina wore Amish clothes in that case in order to show respect to the community. Upsetting King, Dick did not want to take any of the suspects to the interrogation room since he knew that doing this on an Amish would be disrespectful. King becomes surprised at the amount of compassion that Marina shows for Isaac and Isaac later aks Marina to have lunch with him, which she accepts. Dick finally agrees with Lucius Jr. that he needs a team since he will be occupied as a police detective and reveals his identity to Donald, Helena, and Rory as a sign of good faith. Elsewhere, Richard Dragon is attacked by Jack the Ripper, who is enraged that Dragon almost killed Night Wing against his master's orders and attempts to intimidate Dragon into staying away from him. However, Dragon is able to fight Jack off using his League of Assassins training given to him by Ra's Al Ghul. # "Spectre"-Dick's team captures an associate of Richard Dragon and delivers him as well as his loot to the BPD. As mayor, Myra Fermin arranges to have Stagg Enterprises provide free medical care for Bludhaven's disenfranchised at a special clinic. A new metahuman, "Spectre", appears and attacks the executives of Stagg Enterprises. Dick discovers that Stagg Enterprises CEO Simon Stagg is working with Dragon and Lucius Jr. discovers that the Spectre is from a small town in the States where Simon Stagg is planning to turn a high school into a prison for profit. Spectre and Night Wing stop an arms deal between Stagg and Dragon. Night Wing convinces Spectre to put aside his vengeance for Stagg and join his team. Myra is visited by a politician who is Senator Evan Gregory, a man who has started a campaign to motivate the country into remaining with the United Nations. Gregory explains that Vice-President Elizabeth Alderman has denied his request for extra security at a rally he is organizing in Bludhaven. Myra then agrees to assign Grogan and the BPD as extra protection for him. In flashbacks, a man named Ricardo Diaz was humiliated by the Penguin. Craving revenge and power, he left Gotham to train with the League of Assassins, specifically under the first Richard Dragon. After Barbara Kean took over the League of Assassins and there were was a conflict because of Barbara's selfishness, Diaz killed his mentor and took his alias despite Dragon trying to teach him to have compassion for others. # "Where There's Smoke There's Fire"-Dick and Bullock are assigned to protect Senator Gregory at his rally. After making his speech and taking to Myra, Gregory leaves for another meeting. Unfortunately, when Gregory enters his limousine and drives away, his limo is caught in an explosion in March Street that kills him and seriously injures his chauffeur. The FBI led by Special Agent Pennyworth and the BPD led by Commissioner Grogan clash on who gets to take over the case with Vice-President Alderman deciding to assign it to Dick and Bullock and that the FBI will take over when Dick requests for it. The loot collected from Richard Dragon's associate is revealed to be a disguised bomb. The explosion allows Dragon and his group to break in and steal weapons from evidence. Dick and Bullock investigate to discover a lot of people preferred Gregory dead such as the man who sponsored his campaign since Gregory refused to advertise his marijuana selling business fearing it would panic the public, his campaign manager who felt Gregory was not being too serious in their relationship, and a rival politician who wishes for the United States to stay out of the United Nations. Lucius Jr. and the team learn that Dragon is planning an assault on the BPD, where Grogan is interrogating Dragon's man. However, Dragon twists Grogan's head 180 degrees and leaves him to die while Fairchild is captured. Dick and Bullock eventually capture the culprit who is a university student, who was contracted by the rival politician to kill Gregory. With the payment and the willingness to kill Gregory due to his political affiliations, he had switched Gregory's regular tie pin with an explosive pin and detonated the bomb from a distance to kill him and his driver. Dick later learns what happened to the team and vows to rescue Fairchild. While the university student is in the police station, he gets murdered by Jack the Ripper with an ax. # "The Ties That Bind"-Dick rescues Fairchild when Dragon forces him to dig up a grave with a shovel with the plan to kill him. Fairchild tells Dick that he gave up Night Wing's true identity to Dragon while being tortured. Dragon plans to kill Dick as a police detective instead of as the vigilante. Julia contacts Christopher Chance, the "Human Target", to help them. Christopher impersonates Dick at the BPD and fakes his death when a mercenary named Schimtar attacks under orders from Dragon. Julia helps Fairchild through meditation recall that Dragon plans to consolidate the drug traffic of five cities through Bludhaven, needing Night Wing eliminated for his plan to succeed as well as in order to please the Quadrant to gain membership. With assistance from Christopher, Julia, and the FBI, Night Wing and his team raid Dragon's meeting and capture him along with several other Quadrant members while Mandragora is not present. Julia tells the BPD that Dick faked his death as part of an FBI sting operation. Meanwhile, Myra waits for Grogan to come out surgery by Sandra Pavaar. King learns that when he left Julia, she was pregnant with their child who is a boy named Marcus. King accepts Julia's condition to find ways to cope with his darkness and to not tell anyone else about the paternity, especially Dick and Alfred, in order to be able to see Marcus, which King reluctantly accepts. Jack the Ripper informs a mysterious individual called Owl-Man about Dragon and Owl-Man kills Dragon during a police escort. # "Oracle"-Barbara comes to Bludhaven to visit Dick while King undergoes a dangerous procedure assigned by Julia to have nanoprobes planted in his brain and endure a tough training to control his darkness from within. A wair profiteering group known as Scythe infiltrates the F.B.I. looking for access codes to a project known as "Rubicon". Night Wing and his team, with assistance from Barbara, enter the F.B.I. Headquarters and stops Scythe. Dick tells King that he wishes to resign from the BPD feeling that patrolling the university district contradicts with him being Night Wing, however, King urges Dick to stay revealing that Grogan only assigned him to the case because of the murders being conducted by Jack the Ripper and the belief that it was done before by him. Julia lets King visit Marcus. Grogan survives Dragon's attack by sheer luck, as his windpipe remained undamaged long enough for him to be moved to life support. Although his neck was permanently twisted, thanks to a breakthrough medical technique, sophisticated micro-surgery was able to reattach his nerve endings so that he could move again. With control of his body restored but informed that it would be impossible to turn his head back the right way around, Grogan spent some time retraining himself to move normally, "seeing through the back of his head" with the use of glasses with a built-in array of mirrors. Still disgusted at his new condition despite Paavar's assurances that everything that could be done had been done, Grogan kills Pavaar and escapes the hospital. In flashbacks, after divorcing Julia out of fear that he would kill her, King starts working as a private security contractor in Nigeria helping to protect an all-girls school. While on assignment, King is captured by terrorist organization Shadowspire, prompting King's former squadmates within the SEAL Team, including, Julia to rescue him. # "The House That Jack Built"-Dick and Bullock attend the Bludhaven University Prom Ball where a cheerleader and football quarterback, both who are university students, are crowned king and queen. When the celebration happens, the tiara worn by the cheerleader explodes, killing her and splashing the prom ball with her blood. Jack the Ripper claims responsibility for the attack. Lucius Jr. uses the pattern to predict future victims and the team splits up. Helena encounters Jack the Ripper and engages him, managing to cut his arm before being overpowered. Dick then arrives and unmasks him to be Dr. Lang, the dean of the university. Bullock deduces that criminal psychology student Theresa Goodwin hypnotized Lang into committing these crimes and he was the one who blew the top of the cheerleader's head using the explosives placed in her tiara. When Theresa is arrested, she hypnotizes King and manipulates him to kill Dick and Bullock. Fortunately, Lucius Jr. knocks King out with a frying pan. Myra goes looking for her foster father Grogan. When Mandragora is planning to leave for Europe to spend time with his son, he is approached by Grogan, now calling himself Torque. Fearing for his life, Mandragora tells Grogan where to find Lydia Cassamento, who is wanted by the FBI for aiding Junior Musto. Despite this, Grogan refuses to let Mandragora live and shoots the driver. The car crashes and turns upside down. Grogan then manages to escape alive leaving it unclear if Mandragora survived. Dick resigns from the Bludhaven Police Department wanting to spend more time being Night Wing. Theresa is then detained as Owl-Man is seen watching Dick as he is returning home. # "The Damage A Man Can Do"-Dick gets a job as a bartender by former BPD member named Harry 'Hero' Hogan, upsetting King, Bullock, Marina, and Lucius Jr. since they wish Dick would remain in the department. Torque tracks down Cassamento and expresses his fury and disgust at how she was corrupted by Junior Musto, mentioning that he trusted her and always had a soft spot for her especially when training her in the academy. Cassamento pleads that she was desperate to protect her family after Junior Musto made threats against them. Despite this, Grogan kills Cassamento for lying to the press about him. In Gotham City, Owl-Man appears and starts killing random civilians, attracting attention from Bruce, Gordon, and Barbara. Owl-Man ambushes Bruce at Wayne Enterprises and stab him multiple times, and despite eventually getting his arm around Owl-Man's neck, Bruce is unable to choke the assassin out, despite applying more than enough force. Bruce is stunned from the thought that Owl-Man will not go down, even after he applies more than ten times the force required to crush a human windpipe. Owl-Man throws Bruce out the window of Old Wayne Tower, and jumps after him, claiming that he "loves killing Waynes". Bruce manages to catch a gargoyle on his way down, shaking off Owl-Man who hits the street below. EMT's pick up the seemingly dead body, but a short time later, Owl-Man's body comes back to life, killing the people disposing of his body into a morgue and further reinforcing the notion that Owl-Man is immortal. Back in Bludhaven, Helena, Jim, Donald, and Lucius Jr. want to go after Torque when learning he has killed Cassamento, however, Dick chooses to go to Gotham after obtaining a text message from Bruce telling him to get to Gotham. # "Go Your Own Way"-When Nightwing arrives at the cave, Bruce reveals that the Owl-Man's real name is William Cobb and that he is Dick's great-grandfather. Bruce tells him that Haly's Circus shared clandestine ties with the Court of Owls and that with each generation they would present a crop of young athletes to the Court to be trained into Owl-Mans. Dick was saved from this fate when the Shaman wished to disband the Court of Owls under request from Ra's Al Ghul as well as due to James Gordon and Bruce's work to bring them down in the past. Back in Bludhaven, Marina is poisoned by an unknown hitman. King pursues him, however, the hitman is gunned down by a sniper. Marina is able to be stabilized while King joins Lucius Jr, Helena, Jim, and Donald in going after Bruno Manheim, who is in Bludhaven at war with Alexandra Kosov, revealed to be Marina's mother. A drone controlled by Alexandra attacks Manheim, prompting him to admit he tried to kill Marina. The team fights the drone while Lucius Jr. hacks the drone and disables the armor. Manheim is stopped from escaping and subdued by King, who forces him to confess with a recorder. Marina is given the recorder. Bruno Manheim's lawyer, Marcia King, is killed by Grogan after Grogan learns she is planning to represent Manheim in court. With help from Barbara, Bruce and Dick track down as Owl-Man continues his killing spree. However, Owl-Man infiltrates the Batcave and takes Alfred as a hostage. Bruce and Dick are then lured into a trap through laser trip wires that will activate if it senses any signs of movement. In flashbacks, born October 10, 1900, William was a poor boy in Gotham who had lost his father in a construction accident for the Gate Brothers Bridges. He would spend his days on street corners juggling to earn a little extra money to help his mother. One day William stopped a pickpocket by hitting the thief in the back of the head with one of the balls he was juggling. The man whose wallet had been plucked happened to be the current ringmaster of Haly's Circus, who was not only grateful for William's help but also saw the boy's talent. The ringmaster took William into Haly's Circus where he learned to throw knives as one of the show's attractions. # "A Matter of Family"-Bruce and Dick survive and are unsure of how that happened. Cobb demands that Dick come to the mansion alone if he ever wants to see Alfred alive again. Back in Bludhaven, Myra becomes concerned when Marcia is missing and King believes she was murdered which is why he asks Lucius Jr. for help and after they visit Marcia's house to discover that there is blood. While children are playing the cemetery, they are shocked to discover Marcia's body with her head twisted 180 degrees and Myra correctly deduces that Grogan killed her. Dick goes to Cobb and Cobb tries to kill him. Cobb is willing to murder his great-grandson, Dick Grayson, believing he has betrayed Gotham by siding with the man who subdued the Court of Owls. Bruce eventually arrives with Barbara to help Dick defeat Cobb. Unwilling to accept defeat, Cobb shoots himself in the head. Back in Bludhaven, King discovers that Julia and his son Marcus have been kidnapped and Grogan, having deduced King is Guardian, lures him to the building where Richard Dragon attempted to kill him. Guardian brings Myra along and Myra tries to reason with her foster father only for Grogan to shoot her. Against orders from King, the rest of Dick's team come to help him. While Helena and Lucius Jr. are helping Myra, Grogan threatens to kill Marcus unless he continues to operate without interference. Donald then tackles Grogan off the building to his presumed death. When they look back, they discover Grogan's body is gone. When Dick returns to Bludhaven, the team departs not wanting to have anything to do with Dick anymore because he chose to go to Gotham instead of fighting Torque. Dick then decides it would be best to work alone despite King showing some understanding towards Dick. Myra is in the hospital recovering and finds a little present box left behind by Grogan, who is alive and secretly playing with chess pieces contemplating his next move against crime. In flashbacks, Cobb meets Amelia Crown and falls in love with her. Amelia's father Burton bans Cobb from ever seeing Amelia again, but not without making her pregnant beforehand. Being so torn at the time, he accepts an offer to join the Talons by Nataniel Haly. Making his rounds and becoming elite, he breaks into Amelia's house stealing his then born son. Outside of the house he met Nataniel, handed him the baby, "Raise him with Haly in secret, Nathaniel... prepare him for legacy. My son. The Gray Son of Gotham". This baby would become John's father and Dick's grandfather. Category:DC Comics Category:Fox Category:Nightwing